


Sweet things

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (That's the prompt), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Coffee, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, MTF Fujisaki Chihiro, Non-Hope's Peak Academy AU, She is a Woman, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, Workplace AU, at work, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Upon arriving at her desk, Chihiro places her mug on its coaster and takes a seat. There’s a sticky note placed on her computer screen, and she knows without reading it who put it there. Another smile twitches across her face as she reaches out and peels it off the monitor, looking down at it with her eyebrows raised.“Got plans tonight? A new restaurant opened up near mine, my treat.-Sakura”Lifting her gaze, Chihiro peers around until her eyes land on the cubicle four desks over, the one that belongs to her girlfriend.---Chihiro and Sakura exchange notes at work.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Ogami Sakura
Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616182
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Sweet things

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash february day nineteen! the prompt is "at work"

Chihiro gingerly lifts the coffee pot up to her mug, tipping it and watching the dark liquid fill her cup. She doesn’t actually like the flavour of coffee (it’s too bitter!) but she needs the energy boost. She stayed up a bit too late last night fiddling with her AI-- so business as usual, essentially-- and despite the fact that it’s only been a couple of hours, she feels dead on her feet. When the coffee reaches the halfway mark, she puts the pot back down and fills the rest of her mug with creamer.

“Chihiro,” Makoto frowns from beside her, where he’s brewing a cup of tea. “That’s disgusting.”

“You’re just afraid of what you don’t understand,” Chihiro replies, dumping three spoonfulls of sugar into the mug. “I thought you liked sweet things, Makoto.”

“I do, just-- jesus,” he mutters, and Chihiro smiles, bringing the mug to her lips. He lets out a breathy laugh and she waves him off, turning around to head back to her cubicle. She doesn’t particularly like working an office job, but there’s something neat about listening to everyone go about their business. The space is full of the sounds of typing, printers running, people talking on phones… it’s a comfortable, familiar sort of hustle and bustle.

Upon arriving at her desk, Chihiro places her mug on its coaster and takes a seat. There’s a sticky note placed on her computer screen, and she knows without reading it who put it there. Another smile twitches across her face as she reaches out and peels it off the monitor, looking down at it with her eyebrows raised.

_ “Got plans tonight? A new restaurant opened up near mine, my treat. _

_ -Sakura” _

Lifting her gaze, Chihiro peers around until her eyes land on the cubicle four desks over, the one that belongs to her girlfriend. Sakura is immersed in her task, and so she doesn’t notice Chihiro’s gaze, but her eyes linger for a moment anyway.

And alright, technically they’re not supposed to be dating. They’re coworkers and it’s considered unprofessional to start going out with a colleague. But Sakura is mature, and Chihiro’s never cared about personal success (this is just an in-between job, hopefully, until she finishes her AI) so there aren’t any risks. It’s not like they’re working a career where bias will be a problem. And Sakura is the kind of person who it is… really impossible not to get at least a small crush on.

She’s poised and elegant, that’s true. Beautiful as all hell. Chihiro had a gay crisis the first time they met. But she’s intelligent, too, remarkably so, and levelheaded, and also… hilarious, in a very quiet, respectful way. She’s gentle and strong and Chihiro is just… well, she’s always wanted a girlfriend that’s able to throw her. It’s pretty incredible, actually, that Sakura even returns her feelings in the first place. Chihiro gets the impression that she has a lot of prospects. But she’s definitely not complaining.

Anyway, she doesn’t have plans tonight. Taking another sip of her coffee, Chihiro puts down the sticky note and grabs one of her own. She selects her favourite pen, an army green one (how sad is it that she consciously thinks about things as lame as her favourite pens) and jots down a response.

_ “Sounds amazing!! Wait for me after your shift is over? _

_ -Chihiro” _

She doodles a little heart next to her name and stands up casually dropping the note next to Sakura’s hand as she passes her spot. She pretends to be out of printer paper and grabs a stack across the room from her cubicle. On the way back to her desk, she meets Sakura’s eyes, and Sakura nods, a tiny smile on her face.

Chihiro beams, suddenly filled with energy, and when she resumes her seat, gets to work with gusto. Now that she has something to look forward to tonight, she hardly even needs the coffee to stay energised. She drinks it, though. It tastes good with this much creamer, no matter what Makoto says.

**Author's Note:**

> me: writes a fluff. writes a fluff. writes a fluff. writes a
> 
> asdkfjd i can't handle too much angst y'know i'll cry
> 
> this pairing!!! story got me into it. idk they're just great and chihiro deserves a strong gf
> 
> femslash february really out here making me write thh and sdr2 for once... i neglect them
> 
> also i swear i'll write like tenmiko or tenko/angie for day twenty i can't believe i've been neglecting the world's greatest lesbian
> 
> (it's still february ninth... hella)


End file.
